teslorefandomcom-20200213-history
In-Depth Analysis Between Argonians and Hinduism: An Introduction
I’ve always wanted to write a serious and professional text on Argonian religion for some time now, after reading many in-game books, the Infernal City & Lord of Souls, and the events of The Elder Scrolls games themselves. However, I have never had enough information to properly create one. But now, with the release of The Elder Scrolls Online, I have been able to combine it’s in-game texts along with the various dialogue of Argonian NPCs have caused me to be able to finally start work on this. You see, as a non-religious person myself I wanted to make this piece as accurate as I could. So here it is, and I hope you all enjoy it. I would personally like to thank many websites and books for the research to enter this endeavor, and especially www.himaylanacademy.com for starting me off strong. This nine-part series will focus primarily on the Nine Beliefs of Hinduism that all Hindus identify with and uphold in their daily lives. With the information I have collected from old and new sources, I am going to cross-analysis these beliefs with Saxhleel culture and customs over the length of these volumes. So before we get started, I would just like to thank all of you for taking the time to read this and the others that will follow. I hope you all enjoy them. The Nine Beliefs *“Hindus believe in a one, all-pervasive Supreme Being who is both immanent and transcendent, both Creator and Unmanifest Reality.” *“Hindus believe in the divinity of the four Vedas, the world's most ancient scripture, and venerate the Agamas as equally revealed. These primordial hymns are God's word and the bedrock of Sanatana Dharma, the eternal religion.” *“Hindus believe that the universe undergoes endless cycles of creation, preservation and dissolution.” *“Hindus believe in karma, the law of cause and effect by which each individual creates his own destiny by his thoughts, words and deeds.” *“Hindus believe that the soul reincarnates, evolving through many births until all karmas have been resolved, and moksha, liberation from the cycle of rebirth, is attained. Not a single soul will be deprived of this destiny.” *“Hindus believe that divine beings exist in unseen worlds and that temple worship, rituals, sacraments and personal devotionals create a communion with these devas and Gods.” *“Hindus believe that an enlightened master, or satguru, is essential to know the Transcendent Absolute, as are personal discipline, good conduct, purification, pilgrimage, self-inquiry, meditation and surrender in God.” *“Hindus believe that all life is sacred, to be loved and revered, and therefore practice ahimsa, noninjury, in thought, word and deed.” *“Hindus believe that no religion teaches the only way to salvation above all others, but that all genuine paths are facets of God's Light, deserving tolerance and understanding.” Planned Pieces *In-Depth Analysis Between Argonians and Hinduism: Gods, Spirit, and Reality *In-Depth Analysis Between Argonians and Hinduism: Body, Soul, and Reincarnation *In-Depth Analysis Between Argonians and Hinduism: Karma, Dharma, and Non-Violence Category:Metaphysics Category:Argonians Category:Hist Category:Culture Category:Theory Category:IceFireWarden